


Tear You Apart

by violetchachkii



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: Years after his transition, Simon has finally become comfortable with the hunt for food. All he needs is Raphael's help to feed their insatiable desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based off the first scene with The Countess in American Horror Story: Hotel. This also takes place in the future, ignoring the bookverse where Simon loses his vampiric abilities. My first fic for this fandom and written entirely on my phone (so mistakes may happen).
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated.

Raphael's sheets were soft as silk, but rumpled beneath Simon's back as he reclined on his fellow vampire's bed. He had finished getting ready for their night out 20 minutes earlier while his lover was still smoothing his hands over the lapel of his jacket. Simon tried to convince him that no one wore that kind of thing clubbing anymore, but trying to tell Raphael anything usually ended with rolled eyes and him not listening anyway. Avoiding another fruitless battle left Simon waiting with anticipation for them to just leave. It had been almost a week since they'd fed after all. 

"Let's go," Raphael said in the commanding tone that tied Simon's stomach in knots. He nodded and stood from the bed. 

Before they could leave the room, Simon grabbed Raphael's hand. He yanked him back into the room, much to the older vampire's surprise. The move was to pull him into a kiss that was soon returned once Raphael realized what was happening. The kiss lingered for a few moments before they parted. Simon had to stifle a laugh when his boyfriend gave him a hungry smile. 

The walk to their usual club was one that Simon knew well. They had been doing this for such a long time that Simon could barely remember when he refused to go out for the hunt. He still had some apprehension about it every time they went out, considering whether he was really okay with what he was doing. Then he reminded himself that he was doing the right thing. He was like Batman, which always made him laugh under his breath. He never said it aloud knowing how hard Raphael would hit him for saying something so stupid. 

They arrived at the club and all it took was Raphael whispering something in the ear of the bouncer for them to be waved in. Simon had no clue what he said to him, but he didn't care. They got in fast which made their night go simpler. Waiting in line would put a damper on their hunt after all. 

The music in the club was almost as deafening as the pulse of blood Simon could hear from the writhing bodies that littered the dance floor. He hated when they didn't hunt for days on end. The smell of their blood wasn't what made him ache anymore. The smell was a constant for him now. It was the sound of their blood pumping through their veins that made him uneasy. It was louder than ever as his hunger burned within him. 

He looked over at Raphael to see if there was a glimmer of the insatiable hunger that was dominating Simon at the moment. He was not surprised when he saw no inkling of that starvation on his features. Raphael was good at hiding his bloodlust. He had decades of experience over him after all. Instead of flitting his eyes around like Simon was, his gaze was set on their favored location. The bar. 

The second they reached the bar, Raphael ordered two drinks for them. It had taken some getting used to for Simon when it came to drinking something that wasn't blood. Now he could drink a decent amount of alcohol without gagging on the taste. It helped that his partner knew what he liked. He sipped on a surprisingly sweet whiskey sour while Raphael nursed something that resembled the color of rich caramel. It was likely bitter if the betraying nose wrinkle he gave had anything to say about it. Simon suppressed a laugh at the sight. 

Simon was in the middle of taking another drink of the sweet drink that burned in all the right ways when Raphael gave him that telltale nudge. He looked up from his beverage and locked eyes with the other vampire. The darkness in his lover's eyes said it all. He'd found their target. 

Their meal this week was a guy they'd first seen when they were preparing for their previous feast. At the time he'd been surrounded by guys whom he kept offering obvious white powder to. Simon remembered watching him as he held the back of his hand to them, which was covered in lines of dust. He could hear the heartbeat of all of them. His was slow and steady, his blood pumping in loud gushes. The boys that surrounded him, they were like hummingbird wings. It was so fast and erratic that when one of them collapsed on the dance floor, it was like the climax of a long symphony. He had met Raphael's eyes when it happened. They said that he knew it was coming too and that they'd found their next meal all at once. What was left was planning. 

Raphael had been the one to keep an eye on their choice of prey. He was at the club almost every night. This night was no different as Simon watched him with rapt attention. What they'd have to do was get him away from the gaggles of people that swarmed him. It was never too hard for either of them, though Raphael always had better luck than Simon on that front. He had a charm about him that let him pull anyone he desired to him. It was what had drawn Simon to him from the very start.

"It's your turn," Raphael husked in Simon's ear. It was only then that Simon could sense the real hunger coming from his boyfriend. He sounded absolutely starved. He was also correct that it was Simon's turn. The younger vampire gulped audibly. 

"H-He should be easy," Simon replied, his voice shaking. He always got like this when it was his turn. He was getting better, but there was always that presence of nerves that created a knot in his stomach. He looked back at Raphael for a brief moment. 

The older vampire leaned forward and kissed the shell of Simon's ear. It sent a long trail of what felt like ice down his back, making the hairs of his arms stand up. He didn't look back at Raphael and instead kept his eyes on their target. 

"Can't you almost taste him, fledgling? Now go," he mumbled before giving him a slight push. Simon stumbled briefly before regaining his balance. He looked back for a second before pushing forward and crossing the dance floor. 

At first, their prey didn't notice him. It wasn't until Simon was practically right in front of him for him to look up. He stared at the vampire like he was absolutely insane. He wasn't one of the normal scantily clad twinks who followed him around in search for something to blow up their nose. Simon saw a flicker in his eyes that said he had interested him. He could smell the curiosity in his blood. 

"I don't sell to kids," the man gruffed, though the flicker of curiosity didn't leave his eye. Simon had him on the hook even if he was trying to push him away. 

"I don't want drugs," Simon asserted, trying to keep his voice confident. He was attempting to emulate Raphael's countenance. It wasn't as easy or effortless as his boyfriend made it look. 

Their meal looked him up and down, trying to interpret what Simon was looking for. Instead of letting him figure it out himself, the vampire took a step closer and pressed his lips against the man's ear. 

"Come with me. We're better than all the coke in Brooklyn," he whispered. It was something he'd heard someone say years ago. He didn't know where it came from, but it jumped out from the dark recesses of his brain. Simon felt like he was listening to himself talk and not saying the words. Even though he had since accepted his transition, he still felt awkward whenever he attempted anything like this. He hated the idea of looking at someone like a piece of meat. It was so utterly unlike him. But ever since Raphael refused to keep hunting for him, he had to embrace this part. Knowing he only did it to people who deserved it was what helped him sleep. 

The way the man in question reacted made Simon sag with relief. Instead of scoffing, the man peered around the club for any watchful eyes. When he deemed the coast clear, he leaned in to whisper to Simon. 

"You better be right. Otherwise, I know how to make you pay," he grumbled. It took every ounce of strength in his body to keep Simon from laughing. He sounded right out of The Godfather which had a way of making him less intimidating. If he kept talking like that, it would make this easy. 

Simon grabbed his meaty hand and practically dragged their feast to where Raphael stood at the bar. The sight of the other vampire made the man beside Simon look visibly relieved. It hurt Simon, knowing that his companion was what typically sealed the deal. He had tried for years to give off the cool look of detachment Raphael had. It was what had their meals hooked from first sight. The one consolation Simon had was knowing that the beautiful vampire was all his. He could use those simmering eyes to attract all types of prey, but Simon was the only one who mattered. It was almost terrifying to know that someone like Raphael had eyes for only him. 

It was always a sight to see someone as stoic and serious as Raphael turn on a charming side. He leaned forward and whispered something to their new companion. Simon had heard all of the filthiest things his lover could come up with before, so he didn't need to know what he said. Instead, he focused on the way Raphael looked over their prey's shoulder to offer Simon a devilish smile. Everything was going as planned. 

Navigating through the crowded dance floor was always harder with three people. However, they made it onto the street without incident. There was no talking as they walked to the Dumort. Simon was finally able to really smell the man they had picked. His blood smelled of anxiety, which was as aromatic as the spices the vampire missed dearly from his mortal days. A blend of so many, coriander, cayenne, chili. It was as intoxicating as any drug he could be offered. He was certain his blood would taste just as good, like biting into his favorite spicy dish. Even the drugs coursing through his meal's veins wouldn't stop him from tasting heavenly. 

The thrumming of their companion's heart, blood moving through his ventricles in fluttering waves, was close to being too much for Simon. Thankfully, they arrived at their den before he could do anything to quench his unyielding thirst. What helped even more was Raphael's steadying hand on his lower back as he allowed both Simon and their feast to enter before him. It grounded the younger vampire and reminded him of their goal. Their plan that had worked successfully too many times to count. 

The man they walked with was barraging them with questions concerning the hotel. Simon heard underneath the roaring of his pulse Raphael answer each of them in the most cryptic way possible. All of this was happening as they ascending towards the leader's bedroom. The ostentatious display that was every fixture in the room rendered their curious guest silent. He was bereft of all questions that had plagued their trip towards their current location. It was nice to hear him silent for once. 

The moment the door was closed, Simon felt a familiar pair of lips meeting his. It was Raphael kissing him, but it was over too quickly. He opened his eyes to see those same lips connecting with the other man in the room. The sight of his boyfriend kissing someone else never ceased to make Simon's chest burn with jealousy. It was what made these exchanges and the conclusion so satisfying. Their company could have his fun, but in the end it was always Simon and Raphael who ended together. The foreplay was only to warm them all up and prepare the vampires for the climax. The emotions and arousal made their feeding an unearthly experience. Simon was sure he could almost see God in those moments. It was the height of pleasure that had taken someone like Raphael to show him. Nothing he'd felt with his previous affections could compare to the pure, raw bliss that came from he and his boyfriend's feeding sessions. 

Raphael was already in the process of removing both his and their meal's clothes before Simon decided to join them. He stepped forward towards them and with his boyfriend's help, pulled off his shirt. His lips attached to their guest's neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. He could feel his pulse beneath his lips, leading him to bear his fangs. He didn't bite him yet. No, that was Raphael's job. Simon couldn't bear the killing that came with their feasting. Raphael killed their prey and Simon lapped up the blood his partner released. It was a system that detached Simon from the actual killing. 

A few more movements and they were out of their clothes. They fell together on Raphael's bed. Simon was in the midst of kissing down the man's chest when his lips met Raphael's in the middle. They kissed hungrily while their guest looked on at them. He was getting antsy to be included in their ministrations. Simon could taste the hunger felt by his lover. It wouldn't be long before they went in for the kill. 

Simon ran his cold fingers up their prey's thighs while Raphael kissed him. His lips trailed down his jawbone as Simon got closer to the place the man wanted to be touched. Before he could, he met his fellow vampire's eyes and knew it was time. He watched as Raphael showed his fangs for a brief moment. In less than a second, he drove them directly into their companion's neck, puncturing his carotid with expert ease. 

Their was a loud scream as blood started shooting from their meal's neck. He tried to raise his hand to grasp the wound, but Raphael pinned it down. Simon watched in awe as he drank up the blood leaking from where his fangs were still imbedded in his skin. It remained one of the most erotic sights Simon had ever witnessed. He had to stare for a moment until Raphael removed his fangs from their prey. 

Blood continued to pour from his neck as the color started to drain from the man's face. Raphael met Simon's eyes, his lips and chin stained with deep red blood. It was the younger vampire's cue to crawl up there and join him in their feeding. He listened to the silent instructions willfully and reached his neck as blood sprayed from the large wound left by Raphael's fangs. 

Simon moved his mouth over the gash and drank up his blood with practiced precision. He tasted just like he thought he would. Both fear and arousal mixed in his blood like the finest cocktail. He was truly as delicious as the vampire predicted he would be. 

Raphael's hand ran down his back, icy cold fingers leaving a trail down the knobs of his spine. The older male's mouth returned beside Simon's to continue lapping up the blood of their guest. The light had left the eyes of their meal and his blood was starting to lose its taste. As they began draining the last of it, the vampire's eyes met in a dark stare. Simon wasted no time lunging forward and kissing his boyfriend with all the passion in his body. They kissed while the blood mingled between their lips. The taste of fresh blood was always a pleasant addition that came from kissing during their feeding. He tasted the sweet nectar of life on Raphael's tongue, leaving his head spinning in the euphoric nature of it. 

Not only was he satisfied by the long anticipated feeding, Simon was also still painfully aroused. He could see that Raphael was too. Simon licked over his lover's lips while the older vampire pushed him onto his back. They avoided the now lifeless body that remained slumped on the bed. They were more focused on the rough kiss shared between them. Their fangs clashed and Simon couldn't help but nip at his boyfriend's lip. He tasted his blood as it bubbled up, only adding to the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body. Raphael could see that Simon was desperate for release and pressed on. 

Simon always prepared himself for these nights out. He knew how they would end so he figured he'd be preemptive in the ordeal. It paid off as Raphael was able to lift his legs up, practically bending him in half. Simon felt the other's stiff tongue lick over his entrance in one long stroke, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. That was all it took before Raphael was sliding into him. Simon gasped, the familiar burn feeling like home. It no longer felt like he was being ripped in half. It was all pleasure and none of the shocking and lasting pain. 

Their movements together were skilled and practiced. Simon tried his best to move his hips up against Raphael's thrusts, but it was nearly impossible in this position. He continued to moan and gasp as he felt the other male's member move against the sweet spot buried deep within him. He grabbed the sheets, purposeful in not using his inhuman strength to rip up Raphael's mattress. They had just replaced the previous one. His back arched, pressing his chest against his boyfriend's. Blood that had since ran down their chins to their chests met and mingled between them, painting their bodies in the scarlet liquid. 

Raphael was deliberate in meeting their lips together in a fiery kiss. Simon kissed him back, though he had to pause every few moments to release a moan or a strangled breath. He could feel Raphael's movements become erratic and harder. He made deep noises in the back of his throat, like the purring of a cat. It was how Simon knew he was close. But Raphael was bane to release before Simon did. To spur on the younger male's orgasm, he wrapped a firm hand around his length and stroked him in long, expert movements. 

It didn't take much longer for Simon to spill onto his stomach. His moan was broken off and almost silent for a moment as his muscles contracted. He continued to gasp for air he didn't need while he finally felt Raphael fill him up. Simon wrung the sheets in his hands, still not used to the sensation even after all these years. It wasn't until both their orgasms had subsided that Raphael withdrew himself from Simon's entrance. Like before, he leaned down to lick a broad stripe over his sensitive hole. Simon was surprised to hear a moan come from the other's chest as he tasted his own release mixed with the remaining blood that he had left there earlier. 

Raphael moved up the bed so he was lying beside Simon. The corpse of their feast remained on the bed and they were forced to maneuver around him. The older vampire wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. His hands left bloody prints in their wake that would only be removed by a scalding hot shower. In a surprising tender moment from him, he leaned in and kissed Simon. The blood on his lips was dried and Simon could no longer taste the coppery nectar that had tasted so fulfilling and intoxicating earlier. 

"We have to clean up before his blood gets stale. And before he starts to rot," Raphael pointed out in his no-nonsense tone. Simon sighed, the moment of bliss between them broken. 

"I'll get the new sheets," he whispered, leaving one final kiss on Raphael's lips before he sprang into action.


End file.
